1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for wiping and a windshield for vehicles such as motor vehicles. The present invention, more particularly, relates to a novel method for wiping and cleaning a windshield which comprises rotating a pair of circular windshield portions of the windshield against a moist brush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of windshield wiper assemblies for vehicles are well known in the art. Such windshield wiper assemblies suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, (a) when a pair of windshield wipers of such windshield assemblies operate on the surface of the windshield of the vehicles, since the wipers have a certain length and perform with a reciprocal angular movement, the windshield wipers obscures the vision of a driver and a passenger, and (b) the pair of windshield wipers of such windshield wiper assemblies can only wipe a certain portion of the windshield. Therefore, the driver cannot safely drive the vehicle since there is no clear field of view.